<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Start by ZoneRobotnik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996378">A New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik'>ZoneRobotnik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling the Blanks [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Takes place right after "Goodbye", Varian Angst (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saying goodbye to Cassandra, Varian makes steps towards moving on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Faith &amp; Varian (Disney: Tangled), Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Rapunzel &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Filling the Blanks [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (c) Disney</p>
<p>(Suggested by annernaner5 on Instagram!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Varian left Cassandra’s room feeling sick to his stomach. He didn’t <em>plan </em>to go in and accuse her or yell at her and expose every little bit of hurt he’d been feeling, but how could he not…how could she just <em>get away</em> with everything? It wasn’t <em>fair</em>.<br/><br/>He wrapped his arms around himself as he walked down the hall, feeling the weight of what he’d said to her crushing him. “It hurts…” He murmured, walking over to the wall and leaning against it. He looked out the window and looked at the damage Cassandra had caused, the damage he’d tried to prevent with his amber but had failed so <em>badly </em>when she broke free.<br/><br/>If only his<em> father</em> had broken free so easily, he would’ve <em>never</em> done all that bad stuff, <em>never </em>gone to prison, <em>never</em> been so hurt and left feeling this way. <br/><br/>But then, would he have <em>ever</em> been noticed by anyone if he <em>hadn’t</em>? Back then, before he…before the <em>storm</em>, he’d only really been called upon when she <em>wanted</em> him there and he’d never really <em>noticed</em> it until the day of the storm, the day he asked for help, the day he became an <em>inconvenience</em> and had been <em>cast aside</em> as a result.<br/><br/>He held his arms tighter, trying to push away the bitterness. Cassandra was going free without <em>any</em> kind of punishment but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t do anything about it, so why <em>dwell</em> on it? Just pretend she doesn’t even exist anymore, that should help him move past it. He left the wall, dropped his hands to his sides, raised his head high and walked down the hall, determined to put everything behind him.<br/><br/>One good thing about dying (or nearly dying) from the decay incantation and being brought back to life, the Sundrop had healed his broken ribs. It was nice being able to breathe properly, instead of pretending to be able to. Because, haha, with all he’d been doing to fight to get Corona back, all the flipping and jumping and climbing and running and—well, his doctor would’ve been screaming at him. But, yay, magic saved the day, brought back the dead and healed everyone’s wounds!<br/><br/>He hated to do it, but he realized as he was walking that someone needed to actually check in on the prison. He made his way back over to it and walked past Pete to go to the door.<br/><br/>“Oh, Varian!” Pete spoke up. “Did you find Cassandra?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I found her.” He said, not looking at him.<br/><br/>“Okay, good. Uhm, the princess was looking for you earlier, said that there’s going to be a small celebration later if you want to come.” Pete turned to him. “Why are you going in there?”<br/><br/>“I’m just…someone needs to check in on them.” He said, opening the door. “I might be the only one who cares enough to make sure they weren’t impaled.”<br/><br/>“’They’?” Pete asked.<br/><br/>He walked in and headed into the dungeon, passing rows of empty cells. Apparently, they’d found a lot of townspeople in here before, but no one had gone further than this area. He moved on past it, opening a door to another section rarely visited. The section he’d called “home” for months.<br/><br/>It was so <em>cold</em> here, and <em>dark</em>. His heels echoed as he walked on the stone floor, heading deeper in until he finally found the cell that the Saporians had been shoved into. When he arrived, he stopped and looked in at them, his former allies, his former friends that he’d betrayed.<br/><br/>He was really good at the whole “betraying friends” thing, wasn’t he?<br/><br/>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” Juniper sneered.<br/><br/>They were all huddled together against the back wall like a pack of hyenas, with Juniper standing next to Andrew, an arm around his shoulders protectively. Andrew himself was silent, staring Varian down, <em>daring</em> him to come in and join them.<br/><br/>He didn’t take the dare.<br/><br/>“Not sure if you noticed, there was a huge battle going on with these crazy black rocks bursting out of the ground. I thought I’d check in, make sure you weren’t impaled.” Varian said, trying to sound casual about it.<br/><br/>“Sorry to disappoint you, but we’re still alive.” Juniper said with a sarcastic tone. “Scared, little traitor?”<br/><br/>Varian pursed his lips but didn’t move. <em>Yes</em>, he was scared, but he wasn’t going to <em>show</em> it. “Concerned.” He corrected. “It would’ve been a <em>terrible</em> way to go.”<br/><br/>“Once we get out of here, you’re going to <em>wish</em> we’d been impaled.” Clementine warned him.<br/><br/>Varian stepped back. “Well, luckily, this place is really hard to get out of. You’ll be in here for, I dunno, a year at least? But, good news, I’m going to make sure monsters like the guys that were here before are <em>never </em>employed again. I have the Princess’s ear.”<br/><br/>“How <em>generous </em>of you.” Andrew finally spoke, and Varian winced at how hard his word bit at him. “I suppose you’ll also be refurbishing the place so we have nice, comfortable pillows and blankets and beds? Perhaps a <em>bookshelf</em> to entertain ourselves?”<br/><br/>Varian frowned. “Don’t <em>mock</em> my attempts to be <em>nice</em>. After what <em>you </em>tried to do, you <em>deserve </em>to be in here. You almost <em>killed everyone</em>, Andrew!”<br/><br/>“What a<em> shame</em> you weren’t on the ship when it exploded.” Andrew smirked.<br/><br/>Varian pursed his lips. “No, I wasn’t. Because Princess Rapunzel decided to give me a second chance. And, if you’re <em>lucky</em>, maybe <em>you’ll</em> get one, too.” He turned to go. “So, try not to cause trouble, okay? Bye.” He walked out, trying to keep from stumbling from how much his legs were shaking. <br/><br/>He made it out and shut the door, then leaned against it with a sigh. “…Well, they’re alive. That’s…that’s good. Right? Right. Terrible way to go. Seen enough people impaled in my lifetime. Way…” He clutched at his arms. “<em>Way </em>too many.” He closed his eyes, his body trembling as he thought of how many times he’d been ushered away quickly by his father after someone had been impaled by a rock that shot out of the ground. <br/><br/>The woman and children were put in their homes and the men worked together to carefully remove the victim from the rock and clean off the blood each time. And then there were the burials. So many burials. So many deaths, because help wouldn’t come. People started calling for his father to find help, to find answers, <em>to save them</em>, and all he’d done was trying to get them more space to live and bury their dead.<br/><br/>He understood, now, why he’d done it. His father had grown up doing the same thing Varian did, watching people being killed by Black Rocks or a plague. The Moon giveth and the Moon taketh away. He had done nothing because nothing <em>could</em> be done, and Varian had only made things worse by experimenting on the rocks.<br/><br/>Well, the Moon was no longer a concern. The Moonstone was gone. The black rocks were gone. There was no more need for his amber solution, no more need for the Brotherhood. The Dark Kingdom could start again, anew. And as for Varian and his father? Well, they had fourteen years of lies and downright neglect to make up for.<br/><br/>“Varian, there you are!”<br/><br/>He looked up to see Rapunzel approaching him. “Hey, Rapunzel.” He greeted.<br/><br/>“Pete told me you were here.” She hugged him. “Are you okay? Did they say anything to hurt you?”<br/><br/>He chuckled a bit. “I’m fine.” He assured her. “I, uh, talked to Cass.”<br/><br/>“Oh, she…she <em>told</em> me.” Rapunzel nodded. “She’s, uhm…she’s <em>left</em>, by the way. Just a bit ago.” She looked at him. “She said that…you felt unappreciated. That you thought my giving her a chance was…unfair.”<br/><br/>“Well…it was.” He shrugged.<br/><br/>“Varian, if I had it <em>my</em> way, <em>you</em> wouldn’t have gone to prison, either.” Rapunzel smiled softly and cupped his cheek. “That was my <em>father’s </em>choice, one of the <em>many </em>choices he’s made concerning you that I have found out about and disapproved of. If I could turn back time, I would’ve found some way to make sure you <em>never</em> went through that door behind you. If…If I could turn back time, I would’ve <em>stopped</em> them from throwing you out, I would’ve <em>held onto you</em> and told you to <em>stay</em>, that it was <em>dangerous</em> to go now but that we’d help your father as soon as it was <em>safe</em>! And it may not have <em>saved</em> him, but at <em>least</em> I’d have been able to show you I <em>cared</em>! A-And I’d take you with me to the Demanitus Chamber and you’d be able to watch the machine at work and, Varian, if I could turn back time there’s <em>so much</em> that I would change about you and me!” She hugged him tightly. “I’ve been a <em>bad friend</em> to you, from the moment we <em>met</em>! You should have <em>never</em> been afraid to <em>ever</em> tell us that you needed us, to <em>ever</em> feel like you’d be an inconvenience!”<br/><br/>“What…did Cassandra<em> tell</em> you, exactly?” He asked, his eyes widening.<br/><br/>She pulled back, looking him in the eye. “Everything, Varian. She told me about your conversation today, she told me about your conversation when she was posing as Faith—<em>why didn’t you ever tell me your ribs were broken</em>?!”<br/><br/>“<em>Wow</em>, she is <em>not</em> a secret-keeper.” Varian shook his head. “That was said in <em>complete</em> confidence to someone I <em>thought</em> was my trustworthy friend.”<br/><br/>“She’s just worried about you, Varian. She said that you’d been hurt so much, that you were suffering, and asked me to talk to you and make sure you’re okay, <em>are you okay</em>?!”<br/><br/>He sighed. “I…I don’t know. I’ve made friends and then been hurt by them, everyone I trust ends up hurting me in some way and lying to me, and I…” He sighed and pulled away, then walked past her. “…I don’t know. Cassandra’s so fixated on finding her Destiny,<em> you</em> left to find <em>your</em> destiny…what’s <em>mine</em>? What is <em>my</em> special role in this world? Because right now I just seem to be the universe’s practice dummy, and I’m getting kind of tired of that.”<br/><br/>“You need a break.” Rapunzel walked over and took his hand. “Come on, there’s a party starting soon and you’re invited.” She pulled him along and he let her, feeling a bit less ill. <br/><br/>“Hey, uh, Rapunzel?” He asked as they went. “Do you think…” He glanced to the side. “Maybe we could make living conditions a bit easier for the people in the dungeons? Might have less breakouts, and they might be less inclined to get right back into crime if they, uh, get treated well in prison.”<br/><br/>She looked thoughtful. “You know, that’s not a bad idea! I’ll have to bring it up to Eugene.” She grinned. “Speaking of which, we want to talk to you in my room later tonight, after the party.”<br/><br/>“Oh, okay.” He nodded.<br/><br/>They reached the throne room and she opened the door, gesturing dramatically as she let go of his hand, encouraging him to go in.<br/><br/>He stepped inside and smiled as he ran over to hug his dad. “Dad!”<br/><br/>“Varian!” He caught him and hugged him close. “Varian, I want you to meet my brother and sister, Hector and Adira.” He gestured to the two people with him, Hector having Ruddiger draped over his shoulders fast asleep. <br/><br/>“Nice to finally meet my little nephew.” Hector grinned.<br/><br/>“Nice to meet you, too!” Varian beamed.<br/><br/>“I’m not sure what to use for your nickname, ‘Nephew’ or ‘Hairstripe’.” Adira said thoughtfully.<br/><br/>“<em>Both</em> are good.” Varian laughed.<br/><br/>“Hector has his own wild pets, just like you.” Quirin informed him.<br/><br/>“Ohh, you mean the rhino?” Varian asked eagerly.<br/><br/>“As well as bearcats and a wolverine.” Hector grinned, then lifted Ruddiger off his shoulders, putting him on Varian’s. “I think <em>this</em> little napper is <em>yours</em>.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, he’s mine.” Varian smiled, stroking his fur and waking him up.<br/><br/>That’s right, he had more family now. He wished he’d met them sooner, that his father had told him about his past, but that was in the past, can’t be undone no matter how much Rapunzel may wish it. He’d just have to make up for it.<br/><br/>He glanced to the side and his smile faltered as he caught Frederic’s eye from across the room. Part of moving past the past was accepting everything the man had put him through, accepting he’d never get an apology. Unless…<br/><br/>Maybe?<br/><br/>“I’m gonna get a drink.” He said, leaving the conversation and making his way across the room.<br/><br/>He was probably setting himself up for disappointment again, but that was fine. At least he could say he made an effort.<br/><br/>King Frederic silently watched as he approached, stepping a bit closer to his beloved Queen Arianna. Yep, still not forgiven, still not trusted. <br/><br/>But, at least making an effort.<br/><br/>“Your Majesties.” He greeted with a bow at the waist.<br/><br/>“Varian, how are you?” Queen Arianna moved past her husband to approach him with a smile. “I didn’t see you after the battle and was concerned.”<br/><br/>He shrugged. “I had some things to figure out. Anyways, uhm, it’s good to see you’re doing well, Your Majesty.”<br/><br/>She chuckled. “Well, there’s still a lot to be done, but it’s nice to take a rest after the battle. Cassandra is gone, and so is the demon, and now all that’s left to do is rebuild.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, you’d think she would’ve been nice enough to repair all the damage.” Varian joked. “Those tunnels are supposed to be secret, but people have been falling in them all day!”<br/><br/>She giggled. “Oh, what a dilemma!”<br/><br/>He chuckled. “Well, we’ll figure it out. With or without…” He shuddered. “Magic. I’m <em>still</em> adjusting to the fact it’s real, even now.”<br/><br/>She nodded, then glanced at her husband before turning to the side. “I’m going to go see what my daughter is waving to me for. I’ll see you later, alright?”<br/><br/>“See you, Your Majesty.” He nodded, then watched her go before his gaze shifted back to King Frederic.<br/><br/>They stared at each other, their eyes alone exchanging a million words that they would never say out loud. No, there was no forgiveness here, no apologies. But, they both knew that they would have to pretend like everything was behind them, for the sake of peace and Rapunzel’s smile.<br/><br/>“Your Majesty.” He greeted again with a polite smile. It was like moving first in chess, moving one space or moving two would make all the difference in the long run.<br/><br/>“Varian.” King Frederic replied, his expression just as polite, but his eyes clearly expressing the same amount of “I want you to suffer” that Varian’s were. <br/><br/>What they had went so far beyond just months of imprisonment, stealing a flower, the kidnapping of a Queen and broken promises. What they had extended to weeks of corralling, months of humiliating “advising”, loss of memory, loss of freedom, exercising control on someone who refused to be tamed, ripping control from someone who thought he was untouchable. Little things that Rapunzel didn’t and wouldn’t know about: taunts, cruel words, cold-hearted offers. <br/><br/>Now that Cassandra was beaten, now that the demon was gone, now that the threat was over, normalcy creeping in and, with it, the grudges that had been smothered for the sake of teamwork were burning anew within them, like they were never gone.<br/><br/>“I am pleased to see you are doing well.” Varian said, making the next move.<br/><br/>“You seem to be in good health as well. I am sure your father is happy to see that.” King Frederic said pleasantly.<br/><br/>A pleasant <em>ruse</em>, they both knew. It was only a matter of time before one of them decided they’d had enough, just like every other conversation they’d had since Rapunzel helped her parents regain their memories.<br/><br/>“Everything seems to have worked out.” Varian nodded. “How fortunate.”<br/><br/>“Yes, we all seem to have managed to get through this battle, somehow.” King Frederic nodded.<br/><br/>“The Moonstone will never hurt us again.” Varian said calmly.<br/><br/>“No more black rocks.” King Frederic turned to the side a bit. “<em>Do</em> take care of yourself, Varian, and your father. It would be a shame to lose you or him to another…<em>accident</em>.”<br/><br/>There it was. The ruse was broken, the hostility slipped through. Varian just smiled pleasantly, pleased that <em>he</em> didn’t break it. “And I hope that <em>you</em> will remember to be more honest with your subjects, Your Majesty, and take care of the Kingdom as you swore to do when you took the throne.”<br/><br/>He stepped back, bowed again, then walked away with an “Excuse me, Your Majesty”. King Frederic watched him go but didn’t stop him to say another word. Their conversation was done, and Varian congratulated himself on keeping his cool. And now he <em>really</em> needed a drink, his throat felt so dry.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>After the party, which ended outside with everyone setting off lanterns into the sky in celebration, Varian went to Rapunzel’s room, carefully moving around rubble that had yet to be fully cleared as he went.<br/><br/>“Oh, Varian!” Faith greeted, looking up from sweeping up a broken vase. “I thought you went home!”<br/><br/>“No, Princess Rapunzel asked me to meet in her room after the party.” Varian shook his head. “Are you doing okay, Faith?”<br/><br/>“Mmhm.” She nodded, smiling. “Thanks again, Varian, for saving me from the tower.” She blushed a bit and then moved closer and kissed his cheek. “There. Now my sister can stop bugging me about it.”<br/><br/>Varian blinked and moved his hand to his cheek and chuckled. “Uh, <em>what</em> kind of <em>relationship</em> does she think we <em>have</em>?”<br/><br/>“She just said that when girls get rescued from towers, they’re supposed to kiss their rescuer. It’s in all the fairytales.” She shrugged.<br/><br/>“Uh, wow. Wouldn’t know, I didn’t read fairytales, I read adventure books.” Varian reached up and adjusted her headdress for her. “There you go, now it’s straight.”<br/><br/>“Isn’t the Princess waiting for you?” Faith asked.<br/><br/>“Oh, right!” He stepped back. “Uhm, see you later, Faith!” He headed on, then paused. “Uhm…” He looked over at her. “…Where <em>is</em> it, exactly?”<br/><br/>“And here I thought <em>all </em>her friends knew.” She giggled. “Come on, I’ll show you.” She took his arm and led him along.<br/><br/>He smiled and then took her hand before kissing her cheek. “There. Now we’re even and you can tell your sister.”<br/><br/>She blushed and swatted at him lightly, earning a laugh.<br/><br/>--<br/><br/>By the time they got up to Rapunzel’s room, which was in the tallest tower, she’d stopped blushing and they were just talking.<br/><br/>“So, you’ve really <em>never</em> been up here?” She asked as they walked.<br/><br/>“I only really went higher than the first or second floors to go the King’s study, I <em>certainly </em>didn’t go in anyone’s bedroom.” Varian shrugged.<br/><br/>“Well, here we are.” Faith let go of his hand and curtseyed as Rapunzel turned to them with a big smile.<br/><br/>“You’re here!” She ran over and hugged him.<br/><br/>“Oof! Hey, hi, I’m here.” He looked at Faith. “Thanks. You should <em>proooobably</em> get back before Old Lady Crowley finds out you left your post.”<br/><br/>She gasped and scurried off.<br/><br/>Rapunzel giggled. “You two are <em>so cute</em>. Come on, come on!” She took his hand and pulled him along.<br/><br/>“What’s going on?” He asked, seeing Eugene standing in the room waiting for him.<br/><br/>“We’ve got a proposition for you.” Eugene grinned.<br/><br/>“A proposition?” He asked as Rapunzel let go of his hand and stood next to Eugene.<br/><br/>“Yes!” Rapunzel said excitedly.<br/><br/>“So, we’ve been thinking,” Eugene started, “you’re <em>really</em> good with machines and alchemy and stuff.”<br/><br/>“Just like Demanitus.” Rapunzel chimed in.<br/><br/>“Heh, yeah.” Varian blushed, rubbing his arm shyly.<br/><br/>“So, I talked it over with my advisors and parents and everyone important and…” Rapunzel pulled out a box from where it’d been hidden under a pillow on her bed. “Ta-dah!”<br/><br/>“Huh?” Varian blinked and took the box, opening it. “A…medal?”<br/><br/>“It’s the official Royal Engineer medal that Demanitus <em>himself </em>wore when <em>he</em> had the job!” Rapunzel explained. “We want <em>you</em> to be our new Royal Engineer and bring your amazing inventions to <em>all</em> of Corona!”<br/><br/>“Starting with that hot, running water.” Eugene suggested with a grin.<br/><br/>Varian blushed and looked to the side, remembering their first meeting. “Yeah, I-I think I might be able to figure that out now. And with my dad helping me…” He looked back at the medal and smiled before taking it out and pinning it on his shirt. “I accept!”<br/><br/>Rapunzel let out a happy hum and hugged him tightly. “Yay! Welcome to the family, Varian!”<br/><br/>He smiled and hugged her back. He’d been chosen for a task only <em>he</em> could do, asked to bring the inventions he’d been yearning to build to the whole of Corona, to<em> fully</em> become Demanitus’ heir. To have some <em>say</em> in what happens in his life from now on.<br/><br/>Plus, with his new position, he could <em>really</em> make things better for the people in the dungeon! Starting with making it less <em>cold</em> down there. And, sure, he’d have to deal with seeing <em>King Frederic</em> every day, but so what? It was a small price to pay for everything that came with being the <em>Royal Engineer</em>, the job of his <em>dreams</em>!<br/><br/>Rapunzel had made his unspoken childhood dream come true, and she didn’t even know it. He felt his bitterness drift away and held her tighter, smiling happily as he felt that, somehow, his life was going to be a <em>lot better</em> from here on.<br/><br/>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Varian and Frederic still have their issues to work through, so many issues. More than Rapunzel will ever know, if they can help it.<br/>And the Saporians are still a very personal threat that could grow at any time.<br/>Still, the battle is won and it's time to move on to the future with an optimistic heart, along with his loved ones.<br/>They're Living Happily Ever After, After All!</p>
<p>(A/N: I'm still taking suggestions and writing for the earlier parts, but I think this is going to be the furthest I go in the series chronologically, since this was about filling the blanks and showing what Varian was doing off-screen. Unless someone suggests something that was mentioned during the epilogue.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>